This World Is Not Shatterproof
by Seersha
Summary: Brief ramblings: Olivia, Walter and Peter face the apocalypse. Fringe team; Peter/Olivia.


**TITLE:** This World Is Not Shatterproof

**AUTHOR:** Seersha

**RATING:** K+

**PAIRING:** Peter/Olivia

**SPOILERS:** Season 2

**DISTRIBUTION:** Please do not archive anywhere. It will be up at FF if you would like to link to it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own these characters (obviously) and no copyright infringement is intended. No profit is made from this fanfiction.

**TIMELINE: **AU futurefic.

**SUMMARY:** Brief ramblings: Olivia, Walter and Peter face the apocalypse. Fringe team; Peter/Olivia.

**NOTE:** This if my first Fringe fanfiction. Sorry it's short and unbeta'd. I am not really familiar with or involved in the Fringe fandom enough to know anyone willing to beta for me, or where to go to ask for help, but if anyone wants to volunteer I'd appreciate it since I have a Peter/Olivia fic in the works I really need an opinion on before I post it. Anyone interested? If so please send me a message or review and let me know. Thank you! Originally published September 2010.

.-.-.

This was the end of the world.

Walter knew it, although he continued to hope for a miracle.

God may have been punishing him for his crime so many years ago, but he was only one man.

It didn't seem fair that an entire world would pay the price for his mistake.

The world seemed to twist and fall.

Closing his eyes, Walter continued to pray until the darkness came.

.-.-.

In the hours before the world ended, Walter did all the things one would expect Walter to do.

First, he gathered Astrid, Olivia and Peter into the kitchen. Together, they baked cookies and cakes and anything they could from the ingredients they had.

He smiled as he watched Peter throw a small handful of flour at Olivia and joined in the laughter that followed.

As they stuffed themselves with sweets, Walter wondered briefly if they should have invited Rachel and Ella as well. But he decided that not knowing the world was about to end was probably better for them both.

The goodbyes were the last.

Astrid was the most open in her emotions. For nearly ten minutes, she hiccupped through her tears about how much she loved them all and saved a special thanks in particular for Walter. In her eyes, Walter saw the kindest heart he had ever known.

He told Olivia that she was the daughter he never had and that he was grateful for her forgiveness for what he had done to her as a child. Olivia looked at him gently, because regardless of the pain she had experienced as a result, ultimately she knew he had helped make her who she was.

Peter was the final person he turned to, unsure of how to express everything in such little time. He rambled on for a bit and Peter listened to every word. A hug lasted longer than expected, both on the verge of tears. So much still unsaid and left unresolved.

One last time, Peter called him 'Dad'.

Finally, with the storm looming, he retreated to his room to be alone.

And he did the one thing he knew best how to do: Walter got high.

.-.-.

This was the end of the world.

Olivia swallowed against the well of emotions that threatened to consume her.

Everything was still.

Opening her eyes, she looked out the window.

The gray sky was on fire.

.-.-.

In the hours before the world ended, Olivia spent time doing many little things.

She called Rachel for an impromptu visit and reminisced about their childhood over coffee. She played Operation with Ella, read her a story and hugged them both so tightly she was afraid she'd hurt them. Rachel had given her an odd look, and Ella even asked if she was okay, but Olivia could only nod, telling her niece, "Everything's fine."

They left with smiles on their faces, Rachel telling Olivia that she would talk to her tomorrow. Olivia didn't tell Rachel tomorrow would never come.

She joined Walter for a cooking session, forgot for a moment that the world was going to end, and savoured the taste of chocolate.

Her last hug with Walter expressed everything she couldn't say in words.

The moment Walter left to go upstairs, she looked at Peter. Without having to say so, she knew he was the person she wanted to spend her last moments with.

He nodded and let her drive them back to her place. Inside her apartment it was warm but dark.

Olivia kissed him, as she had done dozens of times before, but this time he tasted different. She didn't know why.

.-.-.

This was the end of the world.

Peter and Olivia made love for the last time and then held each other in the darkness. Neither closed their eyes, refusing to let sleep claim them. They died watching the ceiling crack.

The earth shook and rattled. It fell to the side of the universe before collapsing into space.

Walter contemplated the meaning of life as his slipped away.

Everything stilled and the stars faded.

.-.-.

In the hours before the world ended, Peter spent time with the people he called family.

Broyles shook his hand and gave him a quick nod of thanks. To outsiders looking in it would have appeared to be simply a casual goodbye. But they didn't hear the waver in Broyles's voice or see the way his eyes reflected hidden emotions.

Astrid hugged him tightly and he thanked her for the blueberry pie she had delivered. She cried softly against his shoulder before finally letting go, wiping her eyes and telling Peter she had to go visit her mother. He smiled sadly, assuring her it was okay. As she turned to leave, Astrid said, "No, it's not."

Walter's eyes filled with tears as they gazed at each other, but he struggled to keep them from falling. Peter's own tears also threatened to fall, and it was in this moment of unexpected circumstance that he finally forgave his father.

"I'm sorry, son," Walter apologised for the hundredth time. "I'm sorry for everything."

"I know," Peter replied.

.-.-.

This was the end of the world.

At least, this world. The other side would survive.

He could feel it in his bones.

Peter didn't know why he was so certain, only that he was.

This was the end of the world and Peter didn't want to die.

.-.-.

END


End file.
